


No Saint

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Church has many saints but Cesare's ambitions lie elsewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Saint

The Church has many saints. Once ordinary men and women who became known for their great holiness, they were martyred or, after their deaths, performed two miracles, securing their canonization. Their names and deeds become part of the history of the Church, and others take on their names and causes, in service to the same ideals.

Cesare holds no ambition towards sainthood. His clerical robes constrict him, stay the hand that would wield a sword rather than a rosary. He can serve God – serve his Holy Father more importantly – better on the battlefield than from behind an altar. One day he shall lead an army, and that shall be his legacy. His name and deeds shall also be remembered, and let others follow in his footsteps if they will.


End file.
